User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 5: Unholy Confessions
'''Unholy Confessions '''is the fifth chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". This chapter is going to be nothing but a small bit of exposition. Regardless, enjoy, mothafuckas. Unholy Confessions After Elena and I left the church, I was about to head back to the inn, but she grabbed my hand, and whispered into my ear. “I need to tell you something in private”. “Why didn’t you just tell me when we were up there?” I asked her. Where we were five minutes earlier was the best place for her to have told me something in private. I was not surprised by her response. “I forgot,” she said. “I’m a forgetful person, sometimes.” “I know,” I responded. “What do you have to tell me?” I asked. I knew that it had to be something important. “Walk with me, and I’ll tell you,” she said. “Okay.” We started walking aimlessly around the city, and I was ready for what she had to tell me. When she finally told me what it was about, I knew that I wasn’t going to like the conversation. “I know that you would like to know about our child,” she said finally. I suddenly got a very sad and shocked look on my face. Of course I wanted to know, but I didn’t want to ask her about it. “Yes, I do. Where is our child?” “I never gave birth to it,” her voice started cracking. She didn’t want to talk about this, but she knew that she had to. “The day you left, I told your father about our relationship, and that I was pregnant with your child. I had no choice. He was furious. He....” she hesitated. “What did he do?” I knew what she was going to say before I asked. “She punched me in the stomach. It caused me to have a miscarriage. He killed my baby. Our baby. I hated him more than I’ve hated anyone from that day onwards. I did not feel any sadness when he died.” “My father was a monster. I hated my father, but I never thought that he would kill an unborn child.” I told Elena. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left home.” This made me regret leaving Elena alone with my father all those years ago. “Harold, that’s in the past now. I’ve forgiven you for leaving me. I only married Thomas so that I could get away from your father. But I don’t love him. I love you, Harold. Our kiss earlier tonight showed me that you still love me.” she said. “I will always love you, Elena. If I wasn’t married now, we could be together again. But we can’t. I’m sorry,” I told her before giving her a farewell kiss. “I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you. So much.” “I love you too, Harold,” she told me. We then went our separate ways, and I returned to the inn for the night. Credits I hope that you enjoyed chapter 5. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts